


Words Hurt

by WildWesties



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2 ( Video Games)
Genre: Alone, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Care, Comfort, Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pain, headache, relationship, worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWesties/pseuds/WildWesties
Summary: After a heated argument Dutch and Hosea exchange some hurtful words Arthur follows Dutch and cuddles ensue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Sunday special enjoy

So the remaining gang have just arrived at Horseshoe Overlook and Arthur knew that Dutch didn’t seem to be himself, it’s like after Blackwater Dutch wasn’t the same person, all the hugs and cuddles as a kid no longer existed or to Arthur was just a dream.

Observing the newly erected camp from his lean too Arthur glanced over to Dutch leaning against the support pole of his tent, he seemed to be rubbing his head as if in pain but Dutch being Dutch would never complain, lost in thought he didn’t notice Hosea making his way over.

Hosea was a man on a mission and that mission was to knock some sense into the stubborn, lousy good for nothing leader, Blackwater was the last straw, and Dutch was going to get a mouthful or he hoped a mouthful of blood by the time he’d finished with him.

“ Dutch, a word in private please.”

Yes Hosea was fuming, he placed a rough hand on Dutch’s shoulder and roughly shoved him inside and in return shoved Molly out and closed the tent flaps.  
What just happened Arthur didn’t know, he loved Dutch deep down but he had to admit even he was feeling lost, the love and care for him seemed to of evaporate just as fast as that money had been left behind. Glancing at a confused Molly she crossed her arms and marched off in a huff.

Just then the seemly quiet camp was startled by a shouting Hosea oh fuck, this didn’t sound good, Arthur had only seen Hosea loose it like this once and that’s when Dutch had lost him as a kid, to Dutch’s defence he had been knocked over the head and was blinking blood from him eyes, Arthur being too young to fight back had been kidnapped, by the time they got him back Dutch had more than a sore head and looked very sheepish towards Hosea. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, things were getting heated.

“fuck off Hosea, I’m trying it wasn’t my fucking fault it went wrong.”

“ NOT your fault, Dutch what was you doing on that bloody ferry anyway, it wasn’t part of the plan or did you just fancy a cruise.”

“Hosea I was trying to get more money that ferry had loads to offer and .....”

“ and nothing Dutch you really are a thick bastard, Micah of all fucking people who we haven’t even known 2 minutes, you listened to him over me!!!!.”

“ Hosea your just a sad old man who got lucky coz you met me.”

Hearing the words they stung really stung, feeling his anger boil over he punched Dutch square in the jaw.

“ Don’t you fucking dare, you killed a defenceless woman on that ferry, she was a mother for fuck sake and you are calling me sad, we saved our two wonderful boys because some sad lowlifes murdered there parents and we promised never to do that..... looks like I only promised not you.”

“ get the fuck out my tent Hosea you know nothing of what I’m trying to do.”

“ I should shoot you right now.”

“ Get the FUCK out NOW!!!!”

Storming to the tent entrance Hosea had the last say. Stopping short of the exit he lowered his voice but kept the anger in his tone.

“ Dutch, your a monster, I never wanted to believe it because I have seen another side to you.”

“ Hosea go cool your temper tantrum and leave me alone.”

Opening the tent Hosea stormed out, Arthur suddenly sat up straight noticing blood on his hand, what did he do, not before storming to the other side Hosea turned and shouted one last insult.

“ Annabelle didn’t die she’s just hiding from you like we all should be, she’s smarter than all of us.”

Widening his eyes, Arthur knew them words must of hurt, quickly standing and glancing at Dutch working out if he could get to his guns before he could fire them, but to his amazement Dutch never moved just stood frozen as if the words hit his heart and unlocking all the feelings he once had before all this happened.

Feeling tears building in his eyes and pain coming back in his head, Dutch wipes his hand over his eyes and storms off towards the cliff edge.

Sighing Arthur went to talk to Hosea, he wanted to give Dutch a few minutes to cool off before he got a knife in the chest for just being there. Walking up the camp he approached the man from behind he put a tentative hand on his shoulder.  
Swinging around with a fist clenched into a ball, Arthur stepped back and raised his hands in surrender.

“ easy Hosea it’s just me.”

Suddenly feeling ashamed that he was going to punch his son, Hosea lowered his fist with a sigh.

“ sorry son, now’s not the best time ok.”

“ I know I heard everything.... you shouldn’t of said that to him though, even though he did deserve it.”

“ I know Arthur I know and I regretted it as soon as I said it, but just like that bank job, it’s too late to change it.”

Staring into space Arthur zoned out lost in thought at how he would jump into Hosea’s arms when Dutch got moody with him and then how Dutch would come back a few hour later and get down on his knees with arms open with an invitation to a hug.

“ Arthur...... Arthur ....... ARTHUR!!!.”

Jumping in surprise at Hosea’s shouts, he blinked a few times before returning his attention to him.

“ sorry Hosea.... I was just missing ..... well Dutch.”

Raising an eyebrow at him Hosea gave a scoff.

“ you miss Dutch.... son he’s still here.......unfortunately.”

Shaking his head Arthur looked to ground.

“Sorry son, I don’t mean that.”

“ I know.... the Dutch I know isn’t here. the one that would hug and cuddle me when I was scared and the Dutch that would let me be with him.”

Feeling all the anger wash out of him at how much Arthur needed and missed Dutch, he sounded young an frightened that Dutch was going to die in minutes.

“ Arthur look at me Son.”

Lifting his head, Hosea opened his arms for an invitation for a warm embrace, accepting it Arthur moulded into him. 

“ somethings not right with Dutch Hosea, I think his heads hurting him, or something that’s not making him think clearly, I’m worried about him.”

Pulling away Hosea felt guilty, he looked at his bloodied hand.

“ I shouldn’t of hit him.”

Glancing at the cliff where Dutch had wondered off too, Hosea didn’t want to rile him up further.  
Seeing his resistant Arthur gave him a hug.

“ I’ll go see him, hopefully he won’t throw me off the cliff.”

“ son he throws you off and he will follow you very swiftly I can guarantee that.”

Chuckling and shaking his head Arthur began to walk to where Dutch is stood. Glancing back at Hosea who gave him a sad smile he knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur goes to confront Dutch wrong or right move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m trying to get these out as soon as I can

Time seemed to slow as Arthur made his way over to where Dutch had gone, he knew something wasn’t right with his mentor, leader and the only father he had truly known, and that scared him to think that Dutch could be sick, could have something that would kill him, it was him..... but it wasn’t at the same time, Arthur had deep respect for the man and even feared his tempers, often receiving some backhanders when he would get cocky or did something wrong, but Dutch only did that cause he loved him and wanted to protect him, he always had a fatherly instinct to him and hours later he would be cuddling a crying Arthur and mumbling apologies.  
Of course Arthur would always forgive him and they would spend the rest of the day together, usually with Arthur clutching to Dutch wanting to be hugged every two minutes, but Dutch had a warm heart and always gave him what he wanted.

Being lost in thought Arthur didn’t realise he had made it within feet of the man,  
He had never feared him as much as he does now, right now he feels like he doesn’t know him.  
Tentatively he approached, making a small coughing noise to get the mans attention he began to stutter as he spoke.

“D ... Dutch, can I approach you.”

Hearing the voice, he swung round with rage in his eyes and Arthur visibly flinched, seeing him flinch Dutch seemed to calm, was his boy frightened of him, has he really been this bad that the man who’s shot and killed almost as much as he has without so much of a flinch just flinch at him.

“ nows not a good time son, leave me alone for a while.”

Arthur couldn’t mistake the faint growl in his voice, like a rattlesnakes warning that he should listen to, but he wanted his Dutch back and more than anything despite how childish it seemed for a man his age he wants to snuggle up beside him like old times.  
Making a move towards him Dutch threw him a warning look, and Arthur stopped in his tracks.

“ Dutch?, can I.... talk to you?.”

“ NO Arthur you may not, now go away and earn your keep around here!.”

Unlike Hosea Arthur kept pushing Dutch’s insults aside and didn’t move.

“ what part of go away don’t you get boy, you thick or somethin.”

Arthur just looked to the ground, he might as well say it, probably going to get punched either way.

“ I ..... I wanna .....”

“ you want what boy spit it out.”

“ I want a hug.”

Dutch wasn’t expecting this, he was expecting the same stupid conversation that he has just had with Hosea, he wasn’t expecting Arthur to ask for a child gesture, a hug, Dutch hadn’t gave him any attention like that in a while, hearing the words his heart softened.

“ Arthur look at me.”

Not wanting to annoy him further Arthur slowly lifted his head to meet Dutchs eyes, he was expecting a curled fist, but was met with a confused smile.

“ Arthur you came over here, risked getting hurt, just to ask for a hug off me.”

Nodding sheepishly, Arthur didn’t know what else to do but shuffle on the spot, ashamed at how childish he felt.  
Dutch pinches the bridge of his nose and swallowed, Arthur didn’t fail to notice the pain spike and his worry multiplied.

“ Dutch, you hurt, you sick, you gunna die, you .....”

Snapping his head up at his sons frantic words, he held his hands up in calming gesture.

“ woah woah, Arthur where’s all this come from, easy take a breath Son, it’s ok, I’m not dyin ok.”

Not calming down at all Dutch did something he hasn’t done in what seemed to Arthur like years, he pulled him into a hug and he just melted into it, now he had some of the old Dutch he didn’t want to let him go and clung to him harder.  
Letting off a hearty chuckle, Dutch pried himself from the younger’s death grip.

“ easy son easy, what’s brought this on, come on sit down before you pass out, easy, you ok, take a few deep breaths for me.”

Shakily sitting down, Dutch sat close, Arthur leaned into the closeness, gulped and pushed his luck even further by nuzzling into the leaders shoulder.  
To his surprise Dutch didn’t push him away, but lifted his arm and put it around him and gave him a loving squeeze.

“ you know your a bit to old for this, you always was a barnacle.”

Huffing a low chuckle of his own, Arthur reply was no more than low rasp.

“ never to old for a hug.”

Humming in agreement, Dutch squeezes his eyes shut as a spike of pain shot through his head, the sun was to bright he wished he never threw those special tonics away.  
Seeing the pain again Arthur decided to press forward again.

“ Dutch what’s wrong, I know summit ain’t right, I don’t ..... I don’t want you to die, your all I got..... you are aren’t you, that’s why you’ve changed......... you.”

“ Arthur for gods sake breath, calm down son.”

Wiping a hand down his face, he knew he hadn’t been mentally stable for a while.

Arthur just felt dizzy from breathing to fast but waited to see if Dutch would tell him what’s wrong.

“ Arthur, I’m not dying ok, but I do have headaches, they get bad and it makes me act irresponsibly and makes my temper go out of control, I can’t really describe it, but I feel like I’m two people the caring person I want to be and the maniac, killer, evil person that I can’t control.”

“ how come I ain’t seen you like this ever, well I have but you’ve always come for me after and you’ve cuddled me and hugged me and and.”

Feeling tears beginning to spill, Dutch hushed him and wiped them away with his thumb.

“ hey shhhhh it’s ok, I know I’m sorry, I’ve been taking a special tonic that keeps the pain at bay, the times I’ve suddenly snapped I was due another dose and then I realised I was being a ass to you and I just wanted you to cuddle beside me again.”

Sniffling Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

“ so why have you stopped taking it?, Does Hosea know?, is it bad now?.”

Giving a light laugh, he tried to ignore the spikes of pain.

“ one question at a time, and breath son.”

Looking at him sheepishly, Arthur dipped his head only to feel Dutch cup his chin to lift it.

“ sorry...”

“ it’s ok son, I’m sorry for hiding it all these years, should of told you but..... I don’t know I didn’t want you thinking the worst,”

Sighing he looked forward.

“ I didn’t intend to stop taking it but Micah made me realise that I was being to soft on people and not focusing on the job at hand, so Micah threw them away and said I was a better person when I didn’t control my killer side.”

Arthur just gaped, but anger was suddenly bubbling to the surface, that rats plan all along was to get Dutch to loose his way, he knew something wasn’t right with him.

“ that son of a bitch, I’ll kill him, you was always better when you was a caring person I trust you, but Micah he’s up to something Dutch and to throw the tonics it’s like he wants you to slip up.”

Nodding in agreement but wincing at the pain spikes.

“ I think so too son, bit late now though, Hosea never found out, I’d just chug the tonics when he was out asleep or distracted, I didn’t want him thinking I was weak and loosing faith in me.”

Feeling the anger subside Arthur could save this, could save his leader, could help his pain.

“ the answer to your last question, yes its bad now, it’s like someone punching you in the head all day, Hosea’s hit didn’t help but I can’t blame him.”

Lifting his hand Arthur ran his finger along the gash in his leaders cheek.

“ he shouldn’t of hit you and believe me he regrets it, he said he shouldn’t of said what he did to you either, he’s just worried about you like I am, you should tell him and you should start taking that stuff again, please I don’t want to see you in pain.”

Smiling Dutch pulled his boy into a tight hug.

“ I would if I could son, but the only supplier is in Blackwater and you know as well as I do we wouldn’t even get near the river before getting shot to pieces or captured and hung.”

Looking in the direction of Blackwater, Arthur had a plan a stupid one but a plan all the same and Dutch wasn’t going to like it but if it got his father back he didn’t care, he’d rather die than seeing him in pain and loosing his temper all the time.

Getting up Dutch looked at him confused.

“ where you going Son, I thought you wanted me, we can cuddle all afternoon.”

Smiling at his offer this sounds like the Dutch he knows, he bends down and wraps his arms around him resting his head on his shoulder.

“ I’m goin to Blackwater Dutch, to get your medicine.”

Shocked Dutch flew up, swaying at the pain, bringing a hand to eyes to let it settle. He scowled at his sons stupid idea.

“ Arthur No, you’ll get shot on the spot and you know it, I’m not allowing you to risk yourself for tonic.”

Backing up, Arthur looked straight at him with seriousness and determination he wasn’t listening this time.

“ Dutch if it means that you feel better and I get you back, I’d jump into hell itself, well I am in theory, I’m goin and I’m going to get your tonics, correct what Micah has done.... well make a start anyway.... you go to Hosea, talk and let him take care of you till I come back...... please for me.”

“ you know I should throw you off this cliff for barking orders at me.”

“ do it then, cause you ain’t stopping me from going.”

Dutch approaches and Arthur tenses, bracing himself for the abuse that was inevitable, but only a hug came and a broken voice.

“ oh son, I’m so proud of you, your everything I hoped you’d be, nothing I’m going to say will stop you will it.”

Shaking his head firmly, Dutch laughed.

“ ok ok, go on then, I really don’t like this idea, but freedom from this pain does sound nice, be careful and come back to me son.”

Returning the hug, then pulling away he sprinted towards his horse, grabbing guns, ammo and food along the way he shouted back to smug looking Dutch.

“ go to Hosea, talk, don’t fight and let him help with the pain, I will be back you can count on it.”

Mounting up Arthur galloped away, shaking his aching head slightly, Dutch eyed Hosea drinking a bottle of whisky, sighing he made his way over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch talks to Hosea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise another chapter enjoy leave comments and kudos also taking requests on Dutch and Arthur fics

The pain in Dutch’s head was excruciating and it was getting harder and harder to focus but Arthur was risking his life to get him the special tonics he needed to help the pain, walking unsteadily towards Hosea he felt himself sway, if Hosea hit him now he would crumple to the ground, 

Hosea had his back towards him drinking his way through a bottle of whisky, he didn’t even hear Dutch approach.  
Behind him Dutch held a hand to his eyes rubbed them before speaking to his best friend.

“ errr Hosea can .... can we talk?”

Freezing at the voice behind him, Hosea slowly set the bottle down but made no effort to turn around a face him.

“ what’s there to talk about Dutch, you’ve it quite  
clear that you don’t need me.”

“Hosea you know that ain’t true.”

Letting off an irritated sigh, Hosea gave in, if Dutch wanted to talk shit again then suppose he wasn’t going to escape it.  
Still not turning around he tried to keep his voice calm.

“Alright Dutch, what is it that you wanna say, because quite frankly I’ve heard enough of your bull shit for one day.”

Feeling the pain in his head spike from the blinding sun Dutch could feel himself loosing it again, no he had to keep calm.

“ Hosea .... please, I .... I.”

Turning around at the leaders sudden stuttering Hosea was stunned and somewhat confused, starting to feel less annoyed and more concerned he got up and place a hand on his shoulder.

“ Dutch ? .... you ok?.”

Shaking slightly, Dutch could only mumble a reply.

“ could.... could we talk in my tent please where it’s darker.”

Instantly throwing an arm around his shoulders Hosea was guiding Dutch to his tent, once inside he sat him down on his cot and closed the flaps, then turned and sat on a chair facing his friend.

“ what’s wrong Dutch, talk to me, this isn’t you, making mistakes like this, killing without reason, I’m worried about you?.”

Swallowing hard, the pain subsides slightly, now light wasn’t blinding him.

“ Hosea, I’m ... I’m so sorry, I get bad headaches, have had them for years, I take special tonic, helps to keep the pain to a tolerable level, without it i loose control and kill everyone without reason and I can’t stop myself.”

Hearing this confession Hosea’s heart softens.

“ oh Dutch why didn’t you tell me this before, I shouldn’t of hit you I’m sorry and I’m sorry for what I said.”

Feeling tears build Dutch wiped his eyes and sniffles.

“ I thought you’d think I’m weak and loose faith in me, it’s ok I deserved to be hit and I deserve everything that you said to me too, I can’t control that anger, it hurts to much to control..... god Hosea it hurts.”

“ ok ok, easy Dutch, it’s ok I’m not angry anymore, I’m proud of you for telling me, I’d never loose faith in you, now darlin where’s your meds and a better question why did you stop taking them?.”

Looking sheepish at Hosea, Dutch just crumbled and broke.

“ it was Miach he told me I should stop taking it, said I was too good, too soft that I needed to be a better leader by being feared, so he threw them away, since Blackwater the headaches have spiked and it’s killing me I can’t think straight.... I’m .... I’m loosing control.”

“ oh god, Dutch you know better than to listen to Micah, you know Arthur misses you so much, he misses your hugs and cuddles and I miss you too the fun loving Dutch that would protect his boy.”

I know Hosea, I’m sorry I don’t want to be a crazed killer, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you really I’am, Arthur is such a brave boy and he came to me for a hug and actually asked bless him,”

Smiling Hosea loved that boy, he’d managed to bring Dutch back no matter how brief and get him to admit something was indeed wrong and needed help.

“ ok Dutch, you want help, with the pain yeah.”

Nodding but wincing as he moved sent another shock wave of pain through his head he groaned.

“ please Hosea ..... please it’s killing me, oh god I feel sick.”

“ ok Dutch easy relax for me, I’m going to lower you down on your cot ok, then I’m going to wet a rag and place it over your forehead and eyes.”

Mumbling an ok Dutch let the barrier fall and let Hosea lower him down.  
Lowering his voice to a more tolerable level as he spoke Hosea placed a cold rag over his eyes.

“ how’s that feel, you shoulda told me sooner, god I caused this gash on your cheek I’m so sorry I’ll clean it up for you now.”

“ it’s heaven Hosea really thanks, pains still there but much better, i don’t blame you for hitting me, I didn’t mean it when I said you got lucky by meeting me..... it was me that got lucky when I met you.”

Smiling Hosea wipes the cut clean, thinking he suddenly realised he needed to get his friend more of this tonic.

“ Dutch ?”

“ hmmmm”

“ where did you get this tonic from.”

“ only one supplier Hosea.”

“ annnnnnd that would be where exactly.”

“ Blackwater.”

Hearing the location made Hosea shiver, he was fucked, stepping one foot near there is instant death.  
Dutch spoke up with a quiver to his voice.

“ Arthur...... Arthur’s gone to Blackwater to get some.”

Hosea felt like he’d been slapped.

“ WHAT!!!!?.”

Dutch winced at the higher pitch, Hosea mentally slapped himself and tried to calm his voice.

“Dutch you fucking nuts, he will be dead before he even crosses the state line and you know it, what possessed you to send him.”

Tears began to fall, Dutch knew Hosea was right but it had been Arthur’s choice and no one was going to change his mind.

“ I’m sorry Hosea ..... I .....I tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant he was going, ..... he .... he said .........”

Wiping tears from Dutch’s face Hosea’s anger now turned to pity.

“ what did he say.”

Gulping a few times Dutch let out a shuddering breath.

“ he said he wants his father back, that hugs and cuddles him like he....... I used too.”

Sitting on the side of the cot Hosea brushed a few stray hairs from his face.

“ oh Dutch, ok, let’s just hope Arthur has remembered what we taught him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur’s arrival at the border... how will this turn out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With several fics in progress each will be updated as and when no fic will be abandoned.

Arthur was approaching the border, the river, crossing now would there would be no going back, taking a deep breath he decided to cross the closest he could to Blackwater to avoid being out in the open too long, remembered Hosea’s lesson of stealth.

_” Keep yourself hidden son, don’t give your opponents an inch of opportunity, your greatest strength can become your weakness, move fast and carefully and you can get the upper hand, use your surroundings to your advantage.”_

Taking a deep breath, Arthur crossed, dumbest idea he’s ever had and was even contemplating bottling out and high tailing outta there, but the image of Dutch being in pain kept him pushing forward. He rode up the bank to the plains, smiling the vast fields were amazing, as a boy he would race all over them under the watchful eye of his leader and new found father, Dutch would be smiling with pride as his boy would be running around. Feeling wetness on his cheeks he didn’t realise he was crying, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Arthur quickly surveyed his surroundings he knew the Pinkerton patrol would be around somewhere he had to move fast but without being noticed, which could be easier if tall trees had been closer to the town.

A bigger problem is who has these special tonics, thinking about the layout of the town, the doc would be the obvious choice, best place to start, getting there would be a mission in itself. Dismounting he decided best to go on foot, but keeping the horse in close enough range so he could make a quick exit if necessary. Moving silently towards the bank overlooking the town he saw the patrol exiting the town.

“ keep an eye out boys, any sign of the van der linde boys you shoot on site, show no mercy.”

“ got it boss, ok men spread out and good luck.”

Cursing Arthur knew Dutch had fucked up big time, and this was a death sentence in itself, creeping down the bank into the town he kept low and to the buildings walls, unfortunately the security was at its best and was quickly spotted by a lawman on guard.

“ hey I know you, your van der lindes boy, nice if you to offer yourself in, I’m not even going to offer you a chance to live.”

Before Arthur could even move a loud bang erupted around him followed by a sharp stinging pain in his lower stomach, well this coulda gone better. Running on adrenaline, the pain was excruciating but instants told him to run, if he survived this he would need another way in.

Luckily Arthur knew a secret hideout that Dutch had shown him in case of trouble it was a small cavern near the shore line, out of sight from the law. Managing to somehow scramble off the bank, he finally dropped in pain grasping his stomach, he pulled his horse inside and hoped she would be quiet as the thunder of hooves and voices thundered above him.

“ shit, we’ve lost him, how can we loose him he was wounded, keep looking he can’t have gone far, go check the west side.”

The voices faded and Arthur let out a sigh of relief, looking down at the blood dripping through his hands and into a puddle on the floor, he was lucky it hadn’t hit anything major but blood loss and infection could still kill him. Shudders wracked his body, he found himself weeping, he just wanted his father...... Dutch ...... and Hosea to patch him up and tell him he was going to be ok. He felt like a failure, he came here confident enough that he could get Dutch what he needed, but he had failed him again and what’s more he probably wouldn’t even make it back alive. Feeling his eyes slip shut, tears trickled down his cheek, remembering Dutch’s words.

” _now son you listen to me, because one day it could save your life, if you ever get into trouble, you come here it’s an unknown hidden spot from the law, it’s our safe spot, if we ever get separated you come here.... ok I will always come for you.”_

Feeling himself sob, Arthur knew Dutch wasn’t going to come for him, shaking he let the darkness claim him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Arthur didn’t manage to get the medication and what’s worse is injured will Dutch find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this been away and had bad internet

Arthur didn’t know how long he had been sat in the cavern, but the pain brought him back to reality he grasped the side of his stomach and let out a pained gasp, he was done for without help he couldn’t stop the bleeding on his own only a miracle would save him now. Only good bit of luck is that the law had seemingly given up the chase for now probably thought they had sacred him off. 

Glancing at the blood pooling from his stomach, he hated himself for being so stupid and failing Dutch. 

What he didn’t realise the he had been watched and it wasn’t someone bad, Trelawney had watched the whole thing unfold, but unfortunately didn’t see where Arthur had stumbled off too... maybe Dutch knew, so he mounted up and rode as fast as his mount would take him back to horseshoe.

Dutch was feeling a little better thanks to the darkness of the tent Hosea had given him something for the pain it wasn’t his tonics but it was helping, Hosea was sitting by his side and brushed a few stray curls from the leaders face.

“ you shoulda told me Dutch, I’m sorry I hit you, you know that right, I’m just so worried about you, this whole killing and mistake making isn’t you and you know it.”

Looking up into his friends eyes Dutch sighs.

“I know m’sorry Hosea, I shouldn’t of listened to Micah but seemed a good idea at the time.”

“Shhhhh I know, I know I should of stepped in sooner, Arthur was the one who noticed first.”

“Oh my boy, he’s such a good lad.”

“That he is, he needs you Dutch and you need him, just think that money in Blackwater he could of easily gone and got that but no he’s gone for you, to make you better so you’ll love him again.”

Starting to cry, Dutch felt stupid for letting Micah become a priority over his son.

“ I’m sorry Hosea, I .... i god my head.”

Seeing his friends face scrunch up in pain, Hosea moves to the bed and pulled him to his chest.

“ easy Dutch easy, breath, you are a daft bugger sometimes but I love ya.”

Snickering Dutch was about to give a snarky reply when the panicky cry of Trelawny echoed through the camp.

“ Dutch, Dutch !!!!, you here?”

Wincing in pain Dutch groaned and pulled himself out of Hosea’s embrace what else could go bloody wrong, Hosea moved to stabilise him.

“ you want me to go see what he’s got so worked up about?”

Just as Dutch was going to respond the tent flaps flew open and a panting Trewlany staggered in.  
In both amazement and anger Dutch looked like he was about to shoot him when Hosea put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“ you better have a good explanation for this Josiah, Dutch isn’t feeling amazing at he moment and I fear I won’t be able to stop him should he decide to hurt you.”

Josiah hesitated before speaking again, Dutch needed to know that Arthur was in danger.

“ I’m sorry dear fellow for barging in on you like this and I’m sorry that your not well.”

Oh dear god he was rabbiting on again, Dutch pinches the bridge of his nose and gave a huff of annoyance.

“ Josiah if you don’t tell me why you’ve come raging in here I will shoot you where you stand.”

Gulping and giving a firm nod Josiah looked Dutch in the eye and sighed.

“ Dutch... I was having a nosy over at Blackwaters boarder, you know monitoring the activity and I saw what looked to be dear Mr Morgan getting chased.”

Dutch visibly shook.

“ looked like he got shot up pretty bad Dutch, I lost track of him, so I don’t know if they killed him, caught him or he escaped, thought I’d come and tell you.”

Gulping Dutch was loosing it again and this time Hosea stepped up.

“ ok thanks Trelawny, did you see were he went, I mean which direction?.”

“ down by the water but I lost him by the cliffs.”

“ ok thanks we will handle it thanks you done an amazing job.”

With that Josiah walked out, Dutch just crumbled and Hosea caught him on the way down.

“ it’s ok Dutch.”

“ non of this is ok, I allowed him to go and now look he could be dead.”

“ yes could be but.... you think Arthur is that daft to just stand and get caught even if injured, Trelawny did say he was being chased.”

Dutch looked up and smirked, he had taught his boy well.

“ now Dutch think, I know with the pain it’s hard, but this is Arthur and he needs you, he needs his Dutch..... his dad.... you, now do you know where he might of gone, he spent most of his time with you on plains did he not.”

Nodding Dutch rallied around to focus on his boy and after a few mins of silence he had an idea. He smiled and shook his head wincing slightly.

“ you got summit Dutch I know that look.”

“ Oh Hosea I think I know where he is, go saddle up and let’s go get our boy.”

Hosea stood but raised his eyebrows at the leader.

“ you sure your ok for this Dutch, you gunna be stable enough not to loose your cool, should the situation arise.”

Giving a firm nod he mounted up and smiled.

“ Hosea I’m just after my son, I won’t loose control and anyway you’ll be with me should I need help, the pains ok at the moment.”

Mounting up himself, he followed Dutch out of camp.

“ ok Dutch, you tell me if it gets too much ok,”

“Ok old friend I will, let’s just go get our boy, he’s so brave and clever I’m sure he’s remembered what I told him, I have faith in him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch and Hosea set out to find there boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter enjoy

Arthur didn’t know what time it was, what day it was or what month, he just drifted on the edge of consciousness, blood was only seeping from the bullet wound in his gut now, probably got no more to loose as most of it’s on the floor outside of his body where it should be inside, shuddering and shaking.... cold winter wait no couldn’t be he could be sure it was spring and a lot warmer than this, letting the darkness consume him again his mind thought of when he was that kid who just would cling to his new found father and snuggle up on a cold winter night.

Hosea was worried, beyond worried he knew Arthur was in danger and Dutch wasn’t fairing much better, he could see his friend wincing from the sunlight and a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Dutch..... you need to tell me if it’s hurting too much.”

Snapping from his thoughts Dutch blinked several times before answering.

“ have... you got some of that other tonic you gave me earlier?”

Reaching in his saddle bag Hosea handed him the tonic.

“ here and don’t be a brave ass.”

Smirking he gulped the tonic back.

“ thanks Hosea, I’m sorry I’m being like this.”

“ hey it’s ok, we will talk properly when we get Arthur back for now you need to focus on him ok, you said you might know where he might be.”

Nodding as he rode to the rivers edge Dutch shuddered, being back here I bet even the Pinkertons wouldn’t expect it, coming to a stand still Hosea came along side and just stared to the open plains.

“ it’s been a while hasn’t it, we can’t just go over there Dutch, you know what will happen.”

“ I know, but we ain’t goin up there, come on I know a different way in, and it leads to somewhere I hope to god Arthur remembered and I pray that’s where he’s gone.”

Turning to the left there was a small cave like hole in the wall, big enough to get a horse in.

“ where was I when you found this?”

“ as I recall you was off with that young Bessie where I was left behind caring for Arthur.”

“ please Dutch not this again.”

“ you left us Hosea how can I just drop it Arthur missed you and cried most nights, he didn’t want us to split and if something happened to you or me he would be alone.”

As they dismounted and lead there horses inside the dull lit cave Hosea looked to the floor mulling over that Arthur missed his so much, Dutch swayed slightly and quickly places a hand on The Counts neck and stopped.

“ Dutch? .... woah easy, easy, sit down a minute.”

Struggling to stand Dutch slid to the floor and Hosea was ready to catch him.

“ breath Dutch, let it pass.”

“ fucking hell, that kills, I need to find my boy.”

“ I know Dutch but let’s get you a little more with it first yea, you ain’t no good to him like this, here chug this it’s a little stronger than what I’ve been giving you.”

Shakily taking the liquid he downed it, then lowered his head to Hosea’s shoulder and waited for the spike to fade. After about 5 minutes Dutch lifted his head and smiled at his friend who hadn’t moved.

“ you ok Dutch?”

“ yea I think, that stronger stuff is better, we need to find Arthur.”

And as if Arthur had heard him Dutch heard a low groan that sounded like pain, oh god Arthur is hurt.

Dutch scrambled to the opening to find to his horror Arthur sitting in a pool of his own blood with his horse patiently waiting, Dutch skidded to his knees and began checking his son over and gave a sharp gasp when he found a bullet hole in his gut.

Hosea was on Arthur’s other side and getting ready to clean the wound, Dutch curled around his son in hopes that he recognises that he’s not alone.

“ hey Arthur you with me come on son, it’s me, you clever, clever boy, you always listen to me, I told you I would come for you.”

Hosea places a wet cloth on the wound and Arthur try’s to pull away in pain and yelps.

“ shit, sorry sorry Arthur, but you need to keep it down, we are still in Pinkerton country son, I need to clean this and stop the bleeding, before you loose what you have left, Dutch how you doing?”

“ I’m ok Hosea, don’t worry about me concentrate on him, hold on Arthur, don’t give up on me son.”

“ we can’t stay here Dutch, but we daren’t move him until he’s stable.”

As Hosea was closing the wound, Arthur’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing is eyes saw was Dutch, was this a dream.

“ Du..Dutch, I... I’m sorry..... I failed you..... don’t leave me.”

Hearing the rasp, Dutch looked down at his pale son and started to weep himself.

“ oh my boy, heeey you with us, you have not failed me, you remembered what I told you, and I told you I’d come for you if you came here, I won’t ever leave you...... I promise.”

Arthur was to weak to stay awake and drifted off again but this time in Dutch’s arms.

“ let him sleep Dutch, I’ve cleaned the wound and bandaged it, hopefully we can move tomorrow if he’s more with it, here get this strong tonic down you when we need to go I can’t have you struggling to walk in a straight line.”

Smiling Dutch took the tonic in his spare hand and downed it in one, squeezing his son in a tight cuddle.

“ you sleep my boy, I’ll still be cuddling you when you wake up I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dutch still suffering and now with Arthur injured it’s up to Hosea to keep watch over them both and get out of there before they get seen.

The sound of the law echoed above ground, Dutch and Hosea tensed hoping Arthur wouldn’t shout or make a noise that would give away there location, Dutch shut his eyes as a new wave of pain hit Hosea shuffled closer and places a hand on his friends shoulder.

“Dutch... you ok?”

“ urts.. how’s Arthur doin.”

Glancing down at the lads torso Hosea grimaced as he saw blood soaking through.

“ hmmm I’m gunna have to change theses bandages soon, but with the Pinkerton’s above us I can’t risk him yelling out in pain... we will all be in pain then of the snapping neck kind if you get my drift.”

Giving a pained nod in response, Dutch knew Hosea had a point if they got discovered now it would be over one man couldn’t fend off an army of Pinkerton’s and law men a whole gang would struggle.

“ this is all my fault Hosea.”

Looking down at his injured son, Dutch felt a wave guilt wash over him, Hosea didn’t know what say Dutch in truth had done a few stupid and costly mistakes these past few months, but he was only human everyone expected everything off him with his plans and ideas and looked to him for leadership in truth he was just like the rest of them and both Arthur and Hosea knew it.

“ Dutch, I’m not going to lie you’ve made some pretty stupid choices and chose to believe someone who you don’t really know and honestly if your head wasn’t already hurting it would be by the time i was done with you.”

Dutch just stared at his injured boy and let a few tears slide down his cheeks.

“ but.... we are family Dutch and no matter what you do we will love you... me and Arthur and even John even though he doesn’t show it as much as our dear boy here, but he still cares for you.”

Letting off a sad smile Dutch brought a shaky hand to his head and his shoulders shook as his body convulsed in sobs.

Hosea scooted closer to the pair and slung an arm across his shoulders as the leader wept, feeling the shakes Arthur stirred.

“ Utch.... Dutch, wha goin on.”

Hearing his boys weak voice Dutch wept harder.

“ easy Dutch... breath... I think you needed to get this out, leading isn’t about always being right, it’s about listening to those who you know the best and making everyone’s opinion count.”

Arthur groaned and grasped his injured stomach, sitting up he looked at Hosea who looked as if was going to join the leader in sobs.

“ what did I miss?”

“ Oh Arthur... stay still son, that’s a pretty good wound you got, Dutch has just realised his mistakes it’s hit him a bit hard.”

Hearing that Dutch was upset, Arthur places a hand and his chest and Dutch looks up at the feeling, Arthur gave a pained smile and Dutch threw his arms around him, Arthur winces but hides a groan. Hosea smiles with tears in his own eyes.

“ oh Arthur.... I’m so... so sorry my boy... I let you do this... it’s all my fault... I listened to Micah... I did that ferry job... I stopped taking those tonics.... it’s all my fault we’re in this mess.”

Arthur was a little taken back, the hole in his gut almost forgotten, Dutch was admitting he was wrong about everything, Arthur tightens his grip and hugs him tighter ignoring the pull on his wound.

“ easy.. Dutch... it’s ok... I’m not mad... we all make mistakes.... it’s not your fault we all followed rather than offering our opinions and we just left you to figure out what to do... I just... I just want you back, that’s why I went on this ridiculous errand.... I want you better...your the father I’ve always wanted...”

Sniffing Dutch nodded against Arthur’s shoulder.

“ oh son... I’m so sorry... I’m here now... I promise you son I won’t abandon you ever again.”

Hosea then got a little idea of his own.

“Dutch.”

Wiping his eyes and pulling out of the embrace, Arthur brings a hand to his side, and Dutch’s gaze follows before replying.

“ yea, what’s up Hosea.”

“ who had these tonics, we must be pretty close to Blackwater by now if I knew where to go I could sneak in there and grab you some to go maybe I can recreate them so we don’t have to return.”

“ Hosea I-I Iam not so sure, I don’t think I could go on without you knowing I allowed you to go and if you got killed, I don’t wanna go on.”

Arthur tensed knowing Hosea in theory should die before any of them being the eldest, if he did die would that mean Dutch would abandon him again.

“ now Dutch, I’m going to die before either of you two and if that’s how it’s to be then so be it... you’ve got Arthur to care for... you must promise me you won’t leave him, he’s out boy.... he’s your boy all he needs is you Dutch.... I’m just here to supervise your stubborn ass.”

Winking Hosea got up and handed Dutch the rest of his strong tonics.

“ here take these if you need them while I’m gone, now where is this supplier.”

“ general store... are you sure about this Hosea.”

Nodding Hosea turned to walk further in the cave.

“ Arthur hang on son and keep your voices down, Dutch you know what you have to do if I don’t return and no sulking got it.”

Smiling Dutch nodded.

“ Hosea keep going down the cave there will a fork off path go left it will lead out near Blackwater’s docks but be very careful the sheriffs office is near there, when your in the store ask for Ultra tonic the owner should know what you mean.”

Nodding Hosea vanishes into the darkness.

“ come back to me old friend.”

Dutch pulled Arthur to his chest.

“ you’ll be ok, you’ll see we’ll be ok.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea makes the dangerous trip to the general store in Blackwater and Arthur and Dutch share a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates been really busy lately

Hosea made his way through the damp cave, his mind racing being the only capable person to make decisions he just hoped his words had sunk into Dutch’s fragile mind and get Arthur to safety.

Reaching the fork in the cave Hosea hummed and remembered what Dutch said..... left, turning left Hosea made his way to the opening.... he could see the docks. 

Just as he reached the opening a patrol went past.

“ keep your eyes open boys, if Morgan has been back the others won’t be far behind.”

“Boss you heard from the guy on the inside.”

This caught Hosea attention..... inside..... inside what, creeping forward Hosea hid behind a rock just outside the cave and settled to listen in.

“ not yet, the boys still gaining there trust.... although he was supposed to fuck this robbery up by getting Van Der Linde on the ferry we set up..... that failed but the money didn’t go with them which is a bonus.”

Hosea’s eyes widened... the ferry was a set up, by who though couldn’t of been Arthur surely but would make sense though he wasn’t involved in the robbery, as the Pinkerton agents began to talk again Hosea snapped out of his thoughts.

“ who is the insider boss, you know so we don’t accidentally shoot him, god was it Morgan, we shot him up pretty bad.”

Hosea’s heart sunk.... no it couldn’t be.... there boy couldn’t be a rat could he, Dutch wouldn’t be the same he would loose it for good... he would go on a killing spree.... he would be heart broken, Hosea’s heart was pounding and eager to hear if they revealed the name.

The Pinkerton agent gave out a bellowing laugh.

“ that scum... nah, although we did consider him, he’s to close to the leader, to loyal and I’d go as far to say he cares about him...... no his names beginning with M.... M...... Michael.... Mike..”

“ errrrr Micah boss.”

Snapping his fingers the patrol leader nodded enthusiastically.

“ yes !!!! Yes that’s him Micah Bell, we offered him a high payout for worming his way into heart of the gang get the ones closest to Van Der Linde out the way then the leader breaks under the pressure listens to Micah’s robberies we set up for him and then we catch him and the gang, Dutch will swing or get killed in the shootout either would suit me.”

Hosea felt angry and relieved all at once, Arthur his boy and Dutch’s favourite son was innocent and doesn’t know anything about this.... but Micah; Hosea knew something was off about him but never in a million years did he think Micah would set them up just bring Dutch in.... now he had to get back to them, Dutch needs to know what’s happening and fast.

The patrol rode off laughing, Hosea ran a shaky hand down his face... right general store.... the store was just down the road going on memory he could go down the back alleys to through the back door.

Creeping his way through town, Lawmen on every street corner it was a miracle he hadn’t been spotted, Hosea saw the back door the patrol pasted by its now or never and Hosea went through the door, the shop owner panicked and went to grab his gun, Hosea raised his hands and tried to calm him down not to bring attention to the shop.

“ stay where u are Mister, I’m going to get the law on you.”

“ easy... easy... I’m not here to cause trouble please put the gun down, can you just give me a few minutes of your time... it’s my friend he’s ran out of ultra tonics he said you’d know what that means.”

The shop keeps eyes widened at the name of the request and he lowered his gun.

“ you... you with Dutch...”

Hosea smiles and nods.

“ fucking Jesus... shitting hell.”

The shop keeper ran around the shoves Hosea out of sight of the windows.

“ what you doing coming round here, Dutch has caused so much trouble I knew he took a few crates of the tonic for a trip I didn’t know it was robbing the bloody bank.”

“ errrr well, he stopped taking them and a rat in the gang threw them away Dutch is suffering he’s a real mess, I’ve come to collect some and hopefully I can make him some to keep on top of the pain.

The owner smiled in sympathy and sighs.

“ ahhh he’s a daft bugger, he’s often come in here stumbling like he was drunk, folks made fun of him numerous times thinking he was to drunk to stand or speak, I've had to take him in a few times and make some ultra tonic to get the pain under control.”

“ blood hell, how did he hide this from me, we are so close... partners if you like.”

The owner raises an eyebrow as Hosea.

“ oh no no not like that, we’ve been friends for a long time and formed a gang together.... I thought he would tell me everything looks like I’m wrong.”

The owner lifts the cellar door open and gives Hosea a sad smile as he walks down the stairs.

“ the patrols have increased in the last few hour, some guy... Morgan they called him... he from Dutch’s gang?”

The owner shouts up to Hosea.

“ no idea my friend... don’t think anyone from the gang would come back here.”

Hosea had to be careful even though this guy had Dutch’s medicine he didn’t trust the shop owner so he didn’t want to give away Dutch’s and Arthur’s position.

The owner came back up and handed Hosea a bottle.

“ this is all I’ve got left... read the ingredients and mix them together with three parts water and boil.”

Nodding Hosea headed for the door and thanked the shop owner.

Now he had to get back....

Meanwhile back in the cave Dutch was in so much pain he was struggling to keep his focus on Arthur... and Arthur could sense it despite his throbbing gut.

“ Dutch... you ok?”

Hearing his boys concern, Dutch swallows back the nausea and looks down and offers a pained smile.

“ it hurts son that’s all, how you doin?”

“ also in pain.”

Arthur gave a light laugh and winced, Dutch smiled and squeezed his boy tighter.

Dutch felt the world spin and he lowers his head to Arthur’s crook in his neck and groaned.

“ Fuck this kills....” 

Arthur shuffled to sit up straighter and groaned as his hand slipped to his stomach he pulled his hand away wet and red.

“ shit...errr Dutch.”

Dutch lifted his head up at Arthur’s slightly panicked voice. And looked at Arthur’s hand which was covered in fresh blood.

“ oh god... Arthur, ok errrrm ok, I’m going to have to change these can you stay as quiet as you can.... I’m-I’m sorry son I can’t fight like this... if they found us I can’t save either of us... please stay quiet while I clean and redress... can you do that for me son?”

Nodding Arthur painfully lowered himself to the floor and Dutch began to remove the soiled dressings hands shaking Arthur could see he was struggling.

“ Dutch... calm down, I’m ok.... ish, take a breath, you know I’m not going to break, I can take it you know I can.... ahhhhhh shit.”

Dutch winced at his boys pained voice.

“ sorry Arthur, your doing so well, I just need to clean it.... take a deep breath this is going to hurt.”

Sucking in a breath and squeezing his eyes shut as Dutch poured some alcohol in the hole in his gut and Arthur hissed and swallowed back a scream, eyes watering.  
Dutch redressed the wound and sat back on his heels, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Arthur found himself stuck on his back, he couldn’t get up the wound throbbing and pulling at every move.

“ errr Dutch little help.... please.”

Dutch gave an apologetic smile and moved over to help Arthur sit up.

“ sorry son, heads hurting.... easy, your ok lean against me.”

Dutch was shocked when Arthur threw his arms around him and hugged him tight, just like he did when he was boy, not letting no Arthur lowers his head to Dutch chest and the warmth soothes him.

“ Arthur??... what’s wrong.”

“ nothing Dutch, but I don’t want you to be in pain no more.... your my father and I wish you was biologically.”

This struck Dutch in the heart and he let his hand rest on Arthur’s head, tears falling.

“You are my son Arthur... I don’t care if your not actually related to me.... your still my boy.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea makes his way back to the two invalids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update sorry for the lengthy tone in between

Arthur felt warm and comfortable well as much as he can be in a cave, he could feel the sharp intakes of breath from Dutch and he wished he could help him, make the pain go away.

Arthur despite his injury shifted his position to sit up straighter and Dutch groaned in pain.

“I’m gunna throw up.”

“ errr not on me please I’m covered in blood your puke would just make my day complete.”

Dutch smirked.

Arthur had an idea, maybe it would look a bit creepy but on his travels he once ran out of drink and ended up with a massive headache a passerby actually helped, it might help and Arthur wanted to try.

He shifted, took his hand away from his injury and went to move it to Dutch’s temple, Dutch froze and looked uncertain.

“A...Arthur... what you doin.”

“Shhhh relax... it’s summit I learnt on my adventures.”

He pressed his thumbs to Dutch’s head and started to massage the sore area at first it was really painful and Dutch had to refrain himself from punching him... but after a few minutes it felt good... really good infact and Dutch started to relax and he lean’t into the touch.... Arthur couldn’t help but smirk.

“ feel good Dutch?”

“Hmmmm.... don’t stop.”

Letting off a chuckle Arthur carried on massaging the leaders head.

“ where did you learn this.... it feels so good.”

“ well interesting story really, I got a bit lost ran out of drink, ended up with a banging head, a passerby did the same thing to me and it felt amazing relaxed me and make it better well I still had a headache but it helped loads so I figured it might help you.”

“ oh son, your a good boy.”

Hissing at the slight spikes Arthur kept quiet and concentrated on keeping his leader and father relaxed, he was so lost in his work that he didn’t see a figure approaching.

“Well, well am I interrupting something boys.”

Arthur jumped and Dutch opened his eyes and squinted.

“ fuck Hosea don’t do that you about gave me heart attack.”

Laughing Hosea shook his head and walked towards them lowering himself to the floor he started to look in his satchel.

“Sorry Arthur... couldn’t resist.... what are you doin anyway looks weird.”

Arthur instantly feeling embarrassed pulls his hands off Dutch’s head and looks down.

Dutch groaned.

“That was nice what you stop for, thanks Hosea I was enjoying that it was relaxing.”

“ that was helping you.... Arthur what was you doin?”

Arthur looks up and fidgeted with his hands.

“ it was summit I learnt to relax someone who had a headache thought it would help.”

Hosea places a hand over the bandages and smiles.

“ how you doing, the pain not too bad you think you can move son?.”

Nodding he was glad Hosea let the whole head massage go, he looked at Dutch and frowned.

“ what’s wrong Hosea, did you manage to get to the store.”

“ I did and the owner knew you.... Dutch why didn’t you tell me that you got headaches so bad you look like a helpless drunk...”

Dutch winced and sighed.

“ I didn’t want you to worry about me I-I.”

Hosea just placed a hand on Dutch’s shoulder and hushed him.

“ I’m not going to hold a grudge against you for not telling me but from now on if you get bad ones you tell me or Arthur you understand.”

Dutch looked at Hosea and the Arthur and nodded.

“ ok, you got the tonic?”

“ only one bottle I’m afraid but looking at the ingredients I should be able to make this.... but here chug this and I’ll keep the bottle to make you more when we get back.”

Handing Dutch the bottle he downed it and he handed the bottle back.

“ thanks Hosea I’ll need an hour for it to work, you ok old friend you look a little distant.”

Arthur felt the pain flare in his stomach from sitting up by himself for a long period and grunted.  
Dutch smiles and places and arm around him.

“ C’mere son lay down against me for an hour Hosea will keep watch for a while.

Arthur gave in and relaxed against his leader hissing in pain Hosea moved a few clothes to look at the bandage and noticed red starting to seep through.

“ I’ll have to change these before we move but for now try and relax son.”

Hosea stares into space again and Dutch tilts his head at him.

“ Hosea... you ok?”

Hosea snaps back and runs a hand down the back of his head.

“ Dutch we need to talk... I heard the Pinkerton’s talking, there’s a rat in the gang Dutch and he set you up for that ferry job.... he’s working for them but gaining your trust to bring you in.”

Dutch looked shocked, livid and angry all at the same time he looked at his sleeping son, Hosea didn’t miss the sudden idea that Dutch thinks it’s him.

“ it’s not Arthur Dutch, I thought it was him too because they spoke of him..... but they said he would be to close to you and cares to much.”

Dutch closes his eyes and smiles.

“ they are right about that aren’t they.”

Hosea huffs a laugh, then his expression goes serious again.

“ Hosea.... who..... who is it.”

“Micah..... it’s Micah Dutch they said he’s been working for them a while taken there higher offer for freedom and agreed to set you up with jobs and robbery’s to bring you in and get rid of the rest of us.”

Dutch was angry and this angry didn’t warrant control.

“ that son of bitch, that’s why he wanted me to get rid of the tonics, so I’d slip up and listen to him, so I’d make a mistake and get caught.”

Hosea nodded.

“ I fear so Dutch.... now we know we can get the upper hand on him... he don’t know only us three when Arthur wakes up and we tell him.... I think Micah needs a taste of his own medicine what do you think.”

Dutch gives an evil smirk.

“ oh I think he needs to learn a valuable lesson, he will soon learn not to mess with us.”

Dutch winced and closes his eyes Hosea nods and moves a sweaty curl from his face.

“ get some sleep Dutch I’ll keep watch, we will move when your ready, I feel confident we can move Arthur now he’s just asleep because he’s next to you.”

Humming Dutch falls asleep leaving Hosea to think about how they are going to drop Micah in a plan that will backfire on him.


End file.
